Death's Secret Angel
by dead marionette
Summary: The journey towards the west has not ended yet. The demons now pursue one being who has the key to the revival of their king. Somehow, she has links with Sanzo and the group...and Seiten Taisen...


**Sorry but I won't be continuing Shadow of Death. Instead, this is the new improved version of it. Somehow, I wasn't able to continue the story line, but I was able to improve on it more. I'm very very sorry for the late update and late news...but let me know if this is much better than Shadow of Death...or not...then I'll see if I can continue Shadow of Death...**

* * *

The night was cold and dark, like any other night. However, the moon shone bright and eerily tonight. She looked up to gaze upon the moon; her deep red eyes were cold and expressionless. Her long silver hair billowed with the soft cold gentle night breeze. Long silent minutes ticked by as she stood motionless atop a hill that overlooked a small village. She closed her eyes and breathed in the soothing night air. The night had become her only companion, aside from her pet. She once had two very close companions, but they were no longer here with her.

She opened her eyes and looked back up at the dark sky, never actually seeing the sky. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed as she glared up at the sky. The gentle wind that had been billowing softly around her now turned to an enraged blast. Her silky hair billowed furiously with the now angered wind. As she continued glaring up, a sparkle of light flickered in the dark canvas of the sky. This made her narrowed her eyes even more. She looked away from the sky and stared down at the village.

Suddenly, shadows moved towards her and black tendrils wrapped around her. Within minutes, the shadows moved back into their original places and she was gone.

* * *

He looked out of the window, his solemn face reflected on the clear glass pane. His deep purple eyes gazed out at the shiny yellow moon before moving to stare at the others reflected on the glass pane. He watched as Hakkai, the ever-smiling brown-haired human-turned-demon, flipped the pages of the only available newspaper there. His eyes moved again and watched as Goku, the spiky-haired child-like demon, gobbled down piles of food down his throat while Gojyo, the red-haired half-breed, stared heavy-lidded into space.

He closed his eyes and nearly sighed out loud. He wondered how his life had ended up to this, babysitting three annoying demons. Suddenly, an image of a small girl appeared in his mind. Her short silky golden hair framed her perfectly heart-shaped face as her glittering deep purple-blue eyes reflected a smile. She smiled as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the sides, her silky hair following the movement.

"Sanzonii-chan!"

"What is this?" he heard Hakkai wondered with a sudden. This caused him to wake up with a sudden. He turned and found th three of them staring out of the window beside him.

"Can you feel that?" Hakkai asked, his eyes never leaving the window. It was then he felt a very strange energy. It was neither a demonic energy nor a god-like one. It was as if, a mixture. A mixture of both. And something about it seemed strangely familiar. He frowned, trying to remember when he had felt this strange energy before. Suddenly, he took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes widened with recognition as he whipped his head up with a start.

"Sanzo?" he heard the others called out to him. He whirled around with lightning speed and ran out of the room.

* * *

She stood at the entrance of the village and stared out at the deserted area ahead. Silence greeted her as she made her way in, her heels tapping softly against the ground. Her deep red eyes watched from side to side, alert and lazy at the same time. Finally, she stopped in front of a lit house. From the outside, she could hear the soft cries of anguish that was coming from inside. As she stood there, motionless, long translucent serpent-like creatures swirled around her. One of these slithering serpents snaked around her right arm until its head nearly touched her cheek.

Just then, the wooden door opened and a large crowd of people came out. The women held each other as they cried softly while the men carried a corpse on a wooden plane. None of them seemed to notice her as she stood silent and motionless.

She held out her hand, as though beckoning. The serpent-like creature, that snaked around her arm, slithered along the outstretched arm and floated towards the corpse. It phased through the body and came out. The slithering serpent-creature returned back to her, a glowing white orb near its mouth. She turned her hand and the creature dropped the orb onto her palm before moving to join its other slithering companions.

"Kei-rin," she heard a deep voice called out in a soft whisper. She turned and found herself staring into a pair of painstakingly familiar deep purple eyes.

* * *

Goku stared at Sanzo's back as he ran out of the room and disappeared around the corner. He turned to face the others who, too, stared at the open door with bewilderment. The two turned to face him as well. "What's going on?" he asked, his golden-brown eyes narrowing slight as he frowned thoughtfully. Hakkai shrugged while Gojyo lit another cigarette.

"Don't know. But we can't let him run off unarmed, can't we?" Gojyo commented as his hand gestured towards the forgotten gun on the table. It was then they knew that Sanzo would be in some serious danger without his gun.

* * *

Her hair seemed longer now; more luxurious and silkier, though it was no longer golden. Her deep red eyes stared at him with no recognition in them. A sharp pang stabbed at his heart upon seeing those expressionless eyes of hers. "So it was true," he whispered, closing his eyes in resignation. An image of the smiling little girl appeared in his mind once more. Only this time, she was fading away and soon this artistically beautiful cold girl stood in her place.

The two of them stared at each other as the large group of people walked away. "Kei-rin," he whispered as he took a step towards her when a sound behind him stopped in his tracks.

"Sanzo," he heard Goku called out. He turned and found the three of them running towards him. Their faces looked serious and alert.

"Above you!" Hakkai shouted. The brown-haired man moved his hands together and a bright light began to glow in between his palms. The golden-haired priest turned and saw a huge black shadow jumped over the silver-haired girl's head and lunged towards him. He saw a pair of deadly striking yellow eyes staring back at him maliciously as the dark shadow lunged towards him. With lightning speed, Sanzo jumped back just as a huge white paw came down. Dust exploded around when the paw made contact with the ground.

The rest caught up with the golden-haired priest just as he landed on his feet. Silence greeted them as they watched the dust dissipated to reveal a huge tiger-like creature standing in front. Its white fur gleamed as its glittering sapphire orb-like eyes turned to slits.

"What is that?" Goku heard Hakkai asked in an unbelieving tone. Eyes widened with shock, he watched as the tiger-creature spread its four paws slightly as it lowered its head slightly to glare at them. Then, it swung its head back and gave out a huge growl. The silver-haired girl walked forward with her hand holding an orb-like glowing thing, the serpent-creatures still floating around her.

"Kei-rin! Dismiss To-ra!" Sanzo suddenly shouted. The three of them looked back at him with a shocked expression. The silver-haired girl narrowed her crimson eyes at the sudden order as she gently placed the hand that held the glowing orb onto her chest. The orb glittered as it was absorbed into her body.

"What is that thing?" Gojyo asked. Goku narrowed his golden brown eyes. He had seen this action before. "But when?" he thought.

"That orb- that orb is a spirit," Sanzo said hesitantly.

"A- a spirit!" Goku and Gojyo exclaimed as they turned to look at him. Reluctantly, the golden-haired priest nodded.

"Then, that means-" Goku said, looking back at the silver-haired girl.

"That spirit probably belongs to that dead body those people were mourning for," Hakkai contemplated. Again, the golden-haired priest nodded.

"But that man didn't have any wounds or injuries. How could someone actually take the soul without asking!" Goku gritted as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. However, she still remained silent. The white tiger-creature growled once again.

"Kei-rin! Dismiss To-ra now!" Sanzo shouted. The girl narrowed her eyes once again as she frowned. She suddenly gave a cold smile. "If you do not like To-ra, I believe I'd better find something else to play with you," she said as she snapped her fingers. The tiger gave out another roar before it turned to wisps of smoke.

Another glowing orb phased out of her and began to take shape. Silence was around as the orb began to the form of a human.

"That's-" Goku exclaimed, a shocked expression etched on his face. The others had the same expression, except for the golden-haired priest. Standing before them was someone whom they were familiar with.

* * *


End file.
